powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Badrat
Badrat was an Addanc themed Phantom Beast Warrior, who also helds the spirit of the Rat. He is a partner of Rammer. He, alongside his partner Rammer, serves as one of two main antagonists of the episode "The Spirit of Kindness". Biography Badrat was a member of Phantom Beast Warriors. He used the battle style of Addanc and also holded the spirit of the Rat. During the first Beast War, Badrat fought, alongside his allies against Pai Zhuq Academy and Dai Shi Clan. He was destroyed along with his allies. However, the Crystal Eyes, that possessed the power to ressurect them, were left behind. In the twenty-third episode Jellica used Crystal Eyes and revived them and ordered them to serve her and help her destroy Dai Shi. But Scorch, Snapper and Whiger betrayed and destroyed her and then joined Dai Shi. Badrat was summoned along with the other Phantom Beast Warriors. They promised to serve Dai Shi. In the twenty-eighth episode, Dai Shi, Scorch and Snapper sent Badrat and Rammer to attack Ocean Bluff with special plan. Badrat and Rammer had to spray in the city the magical dust that would shrink people and teleport them in the Cave of Phantoms in the hanged mouse traps where frightened people would feed Phantoms with their fear for all Eternity. Badrat and Rammer attacked the city and encountered only four Jungle Fury Rangers. Casey was weakened as Whiger stole part of his Tiger Spirit. Rammer and Badrat sprayed dust on rangers, but it didn't work on heroes at once. During the battle, Badrat enlarged himself and fought Megazords of RJ and Dominic, while Theo and Lily battled Rammer on the ground. Theo used Rhino Blade of Dominic and striked Rammer, while Badrat was nearly defeated my Megazords, but before the blast villains switched their bodies. Rammer defeated Megazords, using tornado and then villains sprayed dust on rangers and it finally worked and teleported rangers in the mouse traps. However, Casey and Whiger freed their friends and all people after they defeated Camille. Now five power rangers together battled monsters and now successfully. Rammer and Badrat enlarged themselves. The battle was hard, but the Rangers destroyed Rammer with energy blasts from all their Zords and later Badrat when the Rangers formed the Jungle Pride Charge and used the Savage Spin. In the final battle, Badrat and Rammer were revived by Dai Shi, but were again destroyed by Shark Ranger. Personality Badrat and Rammer were cunning and devious Phantom Beast Warriors, who won't stop at nothing to defeat the Power Rangers and capture all people in Ocean Bluff. They were shown behaving comically and even speaking in rhythm. But they were shown to be good friends to each other and were loyal to Dai Shi, Scorch, Snapper and Whiger. Powers And Abilities Rinzin Power * Superhuman Strength-'''Badrat is strong enough to send Casey and RJ flying with single punches and fling all four Rangers off of him during thier initial battle. When giant Rammer arrived, he didn't fall over. After switching places with his pal, was strong enough to singlehandidly defeat the Rhino Steel and Wolf Pride Megazords. * '''Superhuman Durability'-'''Badrat has extremely thick skin that made him immune to even the strongest of attacks. Whilst small, Badrat was smashed into by the Claw Cannon's finisher and was only knocked over. Despite supposadly switching places with Badrat, Theo and his version of the Rhino Blade Super Slash still struck him and caused an explosion but he survived.However, his greatest show od durability was when he was blasted by' the Animal Spirit's Stampede Final Strike and only knocked him down momentarily. The same attack destroyed Rammer. * '''Superhuman Stamina-'''Badrat can seemingly spin indefinitely, lasting for the enhtirely of the Jungle Pride Charge transformation sequence without stopping. * Lightning Blast-Badrat's strongest attack by himself. Badrat can charge blue lightning into his forehead and then fire it from either hand. This was powerful enough to destroy the Wolf Pride and Rhino Pride Megazords. * '''Skilled Fighter-'''Badrat was able to overwhelm all of the Rangers all by himself and nearly killed them when he teamed up with Rammer as a giant. * '''Spinning-'''Badrat can spin around extremely fast, powerful enough to shake up the Animal Spirits of the Rangers and make them temporarily writhe. ** '''Flight-'''Badrat can use spinning as a way to fly and escape, which is how he fled his initial battle with RJ and the others. When giant, he flew higher than the Jungle Pride Charge whilst spinning. * '''Enlarging-'''Like all monsters and villains in Jungle Fury, Badrat can make himself grow at will. ** '''Instant Growth-Badrat was able to grow instantly in the four seconds between exploding and his explosion clearing. Arsenal *'Claws-'''Whilst lacking weapons, Badrat has hands powerful enough to resist the Rhino Morpher Blade Mode. *'Horns-'Badrat has horns on top of his head to ram his enemies over with. When he rammed Domonic to the ground, they also seemed to give off a shockwave made of yellow energy. With Rammer. *'Place Switching'''-Badrat and Rammer can switch places with each other to survive finishing attacks, *'Super Spin'-The duo's strongest attack. Rammer can jump on top of Badrat and they would spin together with enough force to tear apart the Jungle Master, Wolf Pride, and Rhino Steel Megazords. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Badrat is voiced by Ian Hughes. Notes * Badrat and Rammer are the first Phantom Beasts, that worked together. The next were Lepus, Sonimax, and Osiris. * They are the second Phantom Beasts, who nearly suceeded in defeating the Power Rangers, the first is Dynamir. * Badrat uses the fighting style of the Addanc, An addanac is a lake monster from Welsh mythology. Its exact description varies; it is described variously as resembling a crocodile, beaver or dwarf-like creature, and is sometimes said to be a demon. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Rinshi